


Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 2

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Kara and Alex will go for some adventure.





	Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 2

Now Lena is very confident to help Kara with her plan. She let Alex be with her. And her and Winn are operating the system. Before they go Kara asked Lena. "Did you ever try this before?"  
"No, just now Kara but dont worry everythings gonna.be fine."

 

As they activated the system. A portal appear between the two machine. Thats very bright light and Alex is getting nervious. And then the Danvers enter the portal without knowing whats gonna be. A second later and the lights gone. The Danvers gone and Winn is fascinated. "Wow thats....thats.... cool."  
"Trace them Winn to know if they were okay. Im not sure where they are."  
"What do you mean? Wait, are you saying this is the first time you used this thing?"  
"Yes."

 

On the otherside of the portal.  
Kara and Alex went out in the middle of the party.  
Its 1912 and everything is classic and elegant.  
Kara is happy. "Wow.... Alex you look good."  
"Where are we?" Alex look around.  
Kara feel the ocean. "Were on the boat. Cruise... were on the cruise. And look at that, were fine."  
Alex wears a cream white french dress, trimmed with embroidery or passementerie. Wide-brimmed hat up on one side. Her elbows-length sleeves are worn with gloves.

And Kara wears more baby pink with cream white, conservative cut than the latestparis mode. Waists are higher and the figure is slimmer and more erect than the first half of the decade.  
And she really liked it very much but Alex dont feel any comfortable. "So we are wearing the dress? Whats up with this?"  
"Alex, we go back in time." As Kara look around she saw Rose Dewitt Bukater. "Oh my.. god. Were on titanic. Alex were on titanic."  
"I hear you, Kara, you are so near me. So why are we here? I mean, we are going to die later on."  
"Hey why are you so mean. Your killing it now. But before that were going to find Leslie."  
"You find her. Im going to find some pants. Cant move with this thing."  
"If you will chane pants, they going to treat you as a guy."  
"Thats okay than fight later with this clothes."

They separated, Alex, find some clothes and Kara find Leslie.  
"This boat is big this is not easy." Kara said to herself.

Back on Lcorp.  
"Cant find them Lena." Winn is worrying.  
"It cant be, i must find other way." Lena is determined.

On titanic. Alex changed with a morning coat, high buttoned waisted coat and creased fulfront trousers worn with high collared shirt, top hat. "So this is how my grandpa does"  
She went to the upper deck and see a familliar face. The woman is sitting on the bench alone so she went closer.  
"Hi, do you mind if i can join you?"  
The woman wears a sloped waist line "pouter pigeon" front bodies high neck lines and large hat with ribbon.  
"Yes ofcourse. You look familliar, do i know you?"  
"Yes, i mean..... no..... were just meet. Im Alexandra, call me Alex."  
The woman stares her.   
"I was looking for my sister. But this boat is really huge to find my sister." Alex added.  
"Where you heading?" The woman is still staring to her.  
"New york, were heading new york but i dont know if we can make it."  
"What do you mean we can make it?"  
"I mean, i dont know if i can find her before we get to New York. You know this boat is big"  
"Right by the way im Elizabeth Whitetalker."  
"Please to meet you..."  
Alex found the past life of Leslie. And shes more formal than her.  
Later, Kara found them and sit beside Alex.   
"Look, you dont believe me when i tell you that i found the real Rose Dewitt Bukater."  
"Yes, i believe you Kara ofcourse were on titanic remember." Alex mock her sister.  
"So you finally found her, Leslie..." Kara hugged her.  
"Do i know you?: Elizabeth feels awkward.  
Then Alex explained. "Few days ago somewhere in 2018, you save my sisters life against Reign."  
"Whos Reign?"  
"Okay Alex must.be better now if we will tell her the truth."  
"Sure. Okay, look your not Elizabeth, you name is Leslie Willis, your a dj and ex-catco employee. You struck by the lightning and you turn into Livewire."  
"I have powers?" Elizabeth wonder.

 

To be continued....


End file.
